I Can Never Say Goodbye
by Prince of Pop
Summary: The P.Y.T. Girls has been told that Kim Soul Yi is leaving the group and return to Seoul to her mother who has fallen ill and will remain with the group until April 24th after her last night with them during the Toronto concert.


**I CAN NEVER SAY GOODBYE**

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice mild day in April, I wrote down something like a schedule or an itinerary of some sort.

"What are you writing down daddy?", my daughter Hinata just woke up from her room as she asked,

"I'm writing down schedules for the our Dangerous Tour Tribute for our Canadian Tour during Spring. I answered, that's right we're doing another Tribute Concert Tour for Michael Jackson. Our American Tour for Michael Jackson's Bad Tour Tribute was so successful last summer and I thought of doing it again, but this time we're going for a Canadian Tour.

* * *

Here are the schedule for the Spring Concert Tour for the Dangerous Tour Tribute:

-Ottawa, Ontario (April 21st)

-Toronto, Ontario (April 23rd)

-Niagara Falls, Ontario (April 26th)

-Charlottetown, P.E.I. (April 30th)

-Fredericton, New Brunswick (May 3rd)

-Halifax, Nova Scotia (May 5th)

-St. John's, Newfoundland (May 7th)

-Thunder Bay, Ontario (May 10th)

-Winnipeg, Manitoba (May 12th)

-Regina, Saskatchewan (May 15th)

-Saskatoon, Saskatchewan (May 17th)

-Calgary, Alberta (May 20th)

-Edmonton, Alberta (May 23rd)

-Banff, Alberta (May 25th)

-Vancouver, British Columbia (May 30th)

-Victoria, British Columbia (June 1st)

-Hamilton, Ontario (June 7th)

-North Bay, Ontario (June 9th)

-Sudbury, Ontario (June 10th)

-Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario (June 12th)

-Timmins, Ontario (June 15th)

* * *

Later, I gather everyone to come over and held a meeting for our upcoming tour we're going to do. Everyone except Kim who's running a little late.

"I'm glad you decided to add our hometowns in so we can see our families." Aki said,

"I can't wait to see grandma and grandpa mom." Michael said,

"I wonder what Banff is like there?" Hinata said,

"I gotta call mom. Oh is it okay if I can take my parents along?" Sarah asked,

"Yeah dad, bring grandma and grandpa along with us." Cameron said,

"Of course we can bring them, we can have a family reunion there." I said,

"Thank you sweetheart." Sarah smiled as she dials to phone her mother Leona, as our meeting was underway, Kim finally shows up to the door and slowly walked towards the basement were we had a meeting and behind her was somebody we don't even know yet,

"Oh Kim, glad you made it. We had a schedule put up for our Dangerous Tour Tribute all over Canada this spring. We'll be starting the concert in Ottawa and ended it in Timmins. I've added specific stops for their homecoming shows like Winnipeg for Jenna, Vancouver for Aki and Michael and also..." as I explained it all I began to notice Kim's face and she looked like she was crying,

"What's the matter?" I asked,

"Are you okay sweetie?" Tiffany Lee asked,

"Can we hold the meeting guys? Joseph and I will talk to Kim. We'll be right back." Sarah said,

"Come on, let's go to our room where it's private."

As we were in our room, Kim told us the real reason why she was crying,

"What? You're going home to Seoul?" I asked in shock,

"Why Kim?" Sarah asked as she comforts her,

"Because, I just heard my mother was gravely sick and I she needed me to be with her." Kim explained,

"And I told her mother that she will return after everything was packed up." said the person,

"And you are exactly?" I asked,

"Oh forgive my lack of proper manners. I'm Soona Woo, I'm a friend to Kim and her mother's caretaker, she collapsed into illness just a few days ago and she sent me to get Kim and bring her home." Soona explained,

"Okay, So when will Kim have to return home?" Sarah asked,

"She will have to return home in 10 days on the 21st of April." Soona answered,

"What! But that's when we start our Canadian Tour in Ottawa." I exclaimed,

"Canadian Tour? What for?" Soona asked,

"A concert tour in honouring Michael Jackson, a Dangerous Tour Tribute." I explained,

"I see."

"Kim is one of our backup singers for our group. We can't lose her like this. Can't we just have Kim a little longer than the April, 21st?" Sarah asked,

"I'm afraid not miss. Her mother specifically wanted her home on that exact date." Soona said,

"But we need her." I said,

"I understand you need Kim, but her mother needs her more." Soona said making it difficult for us,

"Okay how about this then. We can have for just the first 2 shows and after our show in Toronto and Kim will take Air Canada home to Seoul on the 24th. Is that fair enough?" I explained,

"Well I can say that's fine with me, but I'll have to contact her and say if she's fine with the suggestion, but first may I use a shower? I haven't had one since I left Seoul to get her." Soona asked,

"Sure, next room to your right." Sarah answered,

"Thank you." Soona said,

"I should break the news to everyone." I said,

"Wait..." Kim grabbed my sleeve, and looks at me with her teary face,

"I'll tell them." Kim said in a quiet tone, so we went back down to the basement, everybody was already concerned what's going on with Kim so they wanna know,

"Honey what happened?" Tiffany Lee asked,

"You always very cheery, but now you're not to your cheery self." Bruce said,

"Come on, tell us." Erica said, Kim slowly trying to answer,

"I...I..."

"What is it Kim? Please speak up." Jenna said,

"I will be returning home in 10 days." Kim she answered sadly,

"You're staying over here?" Paula asked perplexed,

"Why staying here for 10 days and go home after that?" Monica asked,

"Did somebody touch you!?" Stacey exclaimed,

"We're you gropped sexually!?" Tahnia exclaimed,

"Girls enough!" Danica exclaimed to Stacey and Tahnia,

"No...I'm going back home to Seoul." Kim answered as she started to cry, everybody was shocked,

"South Korea?" Terri asked,

"Why do you have to go back to Korea?" Su Yung asked,

"Because of my mother. She's fallen ill recently and wanted me to come home to be with her." Kim explained as she sobs,

"Oh no." Aki said,

"So you won't be joining us on our Canadian Tour?" Paula asked,

"I don't know. I might not be able to." Kim cried, then the kids walked up and hugged her,

"Oh. I forgot something upstairs I'll be right back." I said as I headed back upstairs, I rushed over to my bedroom and reached out for a box, a box of jackets and outfits I order which I payed hundreds of bucks for these outfits for the Dangerous Tour Tribute Canadian Show and I slowly walked out of the bedroom caring boxes I noticed the bathroom door was wide open, of course when I was in the bedroom I hear the shower went off,

"Jeez. Can you please close the d..." as I explain I notice Soona getting out wet and naked, I just froze, she even saw me noticing trying to close the door and as she tries to react I screamed,

"AAAAH!" I dropped the boxes and stubbed my foot,

"OW!"

"A babe!" Soona shouted gleefully as she pounced on me in slight pain, when she pounced on me, she pressed her breasts against my face rubbing them on me, they're not as big as Kim's, but they sure are nicely shaped and ample,

And down the basement, everybody heard my scream,

"What's going on?" Tahnia asked,

"Oh Joseph I'm coming baby!" Sarah called out as she rushes upstairs with Kim and Tahnia followed,

"Get off me!" I shouted as Soona's breasts keeps squishing my face, then I grabbed them by pushing them away from my face,

"Aauuhh!" Soona moans sensually, then her went my down inside my pants,

"NOOO!" I shouted in a high pitched tone, then Sarah, Tahnia and Kim shows up,

"Get the hell off my husband you harlot!" Sarah exclaimed as she rushed over trying to restrain Soona off me, then she grabs Sarah's breasts,

"Aah!" Sarah moans out, then Kim slaps Soona in the face knocking her out,

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself Soona?" Kim scolded,

"What happened? Are you trying to get busy with her?" Tahnia asked in a German accent, Sarah just glared at her,

"What?"

"No. Ow." I said as I can feel a throbbing pain on my foot,

"Are you okay baby?" Sarah asked worried,

"I dropped the boxes and stomped on my foot. I noticed the bathroom door was open and I tried to close and then she jumped me." I explained,

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't get to mention that Soona has a condition." Kim said,

"What condition?" Tahnia asked,

"Yes, you see, Soona is hyper sexual, she goes all wacky when anybody sees her naked." Kim explained,

"Even you?" I asked,

"Yes...even me..." Kim blushes as she hides her face,

"Uh..."

"No comment." Sarah said,

Moments later, Kim wrapped a large towel around Soona, then regain consciousness,

"Oh what happened?" she asked,

"You went wacky ass on me as tried to close the bathroom door, where's your sense of privacy woman?" I asked in an annoying tone,

"What? Did Kim told you about my..."Soona flinched as she asks,

"Yes. You try get into his pants." Sarah said,

"Oh...I apologize for my inappropriate behaviour." Soona blushes as her eyes turned away,

"I gonna pretend that didn't happen." I said,

"So are you gonna call my mother?" Kim asked,

"Oh yes. I must." Soona said, she went back to the bathroom looking into her purse for her iPhone X, then she dials calling her mother in Korean,

"여보세요. 이것은수나입니다. 예. 음, 그녀의 친구들은 콘서트를 성가 시게하고 있기 때문에 좀 더 오래 머물길 바랐다. 그들은 토론토에서 열리는 4 월 24 일까지 머물 수 있는지 물었다. 그녀는 그날 집에 올 수 있을까 ... 오. 오, 그래. 좋아, 내가 그들에게 말할거야. 안녕."

"So?" I asked,

"She says she's fine with her coming on home April 24th. So she can perform in Ottawa and Toronto." Soona answered,

"Yes!" we exclaimed, as Kim sighs in relief,

"You can be with us a couple days longer." Sarah embraces Kim, then everybody heard it all and went to Kim feeling happy that she's gonna stay with us a bit longer.

"Kim, I shall return to your house and start packing." Soona said as she closes the door so she can get dressed,

"So what's in the box?" Kim asked,

"I bought jackets for the tour." I said as I opened up, there was 2 Dangerous Tour jackets, the silver jacket and a black jacket for the opening, there's also a jacket for "Working Day And Night" and a white jacket and a black jacket for "Heal The World".

"I even sown a white CTE shirt myself." Tiffany Lee shown the jacket,

"He asks Tiffany Lee to make a CTE shirt for him." Sarah explains,

"In white for 'Man In The Mirror'. Still I wish to get a few more outfits we need like the white 'Thriller' jacket and a Dangerous Tour version of the 'Beat It' jacket, so I gotta save up more of my own cash." I said, then I saw Soona got dressed so quickly, then I noticed she's pointing at me and wanted me for something, so I walked up towards her and lead her to the door

"What is it Ms Soona?" I asked,

"Actually just call me Soona. And you know, I'm a fan of Michael Jackson too. Kim actually got me hooked to him since her performed a concert in Seoul and I just adored his eyes." Soona said with a smile,

"Well I really glad to hear that. Ever since that 'Leaving Neverland' bull$#|^ got around, I've been going thru 3 months of stress fighting those haters on social media and getting the truth out there. So now, we're doing the tour to help promote #MJInnocent and give half our profits to Taj Jackson's documentary." I explained how we're going to do during our tour,

"Sounds like a well thought out plan for your tour and to promote the truth." Soona said,

"Indeed." I said,

"Well I should go back to Kim's house and start packing her stuff." Soona said,

"Okay and please drop by to see any of us anytime while you're here." I said and then she left by getting to a rental car and drove off, so I went back downstairs to resume our meeting.

A few hours later, the Lewis family came over to see us,

"Hey guys." Professor Cedric Lewis said,

"Go and play Pia my ."Aaloka said, then Pia went to Michael, Cameron and Hinata to play, while we have the two to be part of the meeting,

"Okay, since the Lewis's are here, now there's something important that they should know." I said,

"I'm leaving Canada." Kim said, Aaloka and Professor Lewis gasped,

"What?"

"Why are you leaving here?" Aaloka asked,

"My mother got sick and wants me to go back home to Seoul and care for her." Kim explained with a sad look,

"She told us the news." Su Yung said,

"Before she told us her news, we've planned out a Canadian tour schedule for our Dangerous Tour Tribute and we'll be promoting the #MJInnocent thing going on since all that 'Leaving Neverland' bull$#|^ going on." I explained,

"Those 2 men are such liars. Ooh I just wanna..." Aaloka got so mad she kicked the chair and broke it and starts to hyperventilate in anger, we were surprised by her behaviour,

"She's been like since it came out on HBO." the Professor said,

"You're becoming like me." I said to Aaloka,

"Those lying bastards are gonna pay dearly for defaming Michael while he's still Heaven." Aki said seething with anger,

"Okay that film is our biggest issue and stress, but we still have to discuss our tour." Sarah said,

"Oh yes. Well anyways, we'll start the tour in Ottawa and we'll end it mid June in Timmins." I said as I showed up he Lewis's the tour schedule, I even put down for Toronto which says "Kim's last night as P.Y.T. Girls member", for Winnipeg "Paula's homecoming", for Calgary "Bruce's homecoming", for Banff "Sarah's homecoming/Kiss Family Reunion" and for Vancouver "Aki's homecoming".

* * *

-Ottawa, Ontario (April 21st) _***Premiere* **_

-Toronto, Ontario (April 23rd) _***Kim's final night with the P.Y.T. Girls* **_

-Niagara Falls, Ontario (April 26th)

-Charlottetown, P.E.I. (April 30th)

-Fredericton, New Brunswick (May 3rd)

-Halifax, Nova Scotia (May 5th)

-St. John's, Newfoundland (May 7th)

-Thunder Bay, Ontario (May 10th)

-Winnipeg, Manitoba (May 12th) _***Paula's homecoming* **_

-Regina, Saskatchewan (May 15th)

-Saskatoon, Saskatchewan (May 17th)

-Calgary, Alberta (May 20th) _***Bruce's homecoming* **_

-Edmonton, Alberta (May 23rd)

-Banff, Alberta (May 25th) _***Sarah's homecoming/Kiss Family Reunion* **_

-Vancouver, British Columbia (May 30th) _***Aki's homecoming* **_

-Victoria, British Columbia (June 1st)

-Hamilton, Ontario (June 7th)

-North Bay, Ontario (June 9th)

-Sudbury, Ontario (June 10th)

-Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario (June 12th)

-Timmins, Ontario (June 15th) _***Finale***_

* * *

"Very well thought out." Professor Lewis said,

"But it's not gonna be the same when Kim is leaving us." Aaloka said sadly,

"I know. It's hard on all of us." Stacey said,

"We're gonna make her last night with us a very special night for her. I guarantee that." I said,

"What have you got planned?" Bruce asked,

"Leave that to me man." I said, we huddled out,

"And kids, could you entertain Kim for a little bit?" Danica asked,

"Sure." Michael said,

"Say Kim, let's go outside a little we need some fresh air." Hinata said,

"Okay." Kim said as she and the kids went upstairs and went outside,

Meanwhile, Soona arrived at Kim's house and started packing up some stuff in moving boxes. And while she's still packing, she noticed some pictures of Kim and all over us, like the one when she became a backup singer for our concerts, holding our kids when they were born, when she's sleeping with her stuffed plushies, the one when she heard first tattoo of Disney's Piglet from "Winnie The Pooh" and the one that made Soona giggle is the one when Kim got drunk and tries kiss me.

"You had great friends Kim." Soona said to herself.

_**End of Chapter**_


End file.
